Wie Legolas sich als Bogenschutze erwies
by Chathol-linn
Summary: „Als Kind war Legolas sehr ungestüm, und er wurde oft in das Zimmer seines Vaters gerufen, um bestraft zu werden.“


Wie Legolas sich als Bogenschütze erwies

_(How Legolas proved his bowmanship)_ von Chathol-linn

übersetzt von Cúthalion

„Als Kind war Legolas sehr ungestüm, und er wurde oft in das Zimmer seines Vaters gerufen, um bestraft zu werden."

(Aus „Rescue of the Rowan" von Chathol-linn)

Als sich dieser Vorfall zutrug, war Legolas in seinem zwölften Lebensjahr... oder in dem Alter, das etwa dem eines sterblichen Jungen von zwölf Jahren entsprechen würde. Nun sagt man, dass Elbenkinder wenig Anleitung brauchen, und das ist wahr. Aber wenn Legolas zu lernen wünschte, dann standen ihm ungewöhnlich reichhaltige Quellen zur Verfügung. Er war der Sohn einer Königin und eines Königs, deren Hof Elben mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und Interessen anzog. Das Haus von Thranduil war wie ein zwangloser Hort des Wissens für Erwachsene wie für Kinder, wo Schüler und Lehrer es gleichermaßen genossen, zu lehren und zu lernen, wo es kaum Lehrpläne gab, dafür aber reichlich Hausaufgaben, und wo die Prüfungen wirklich etwas zu bedeuten hatten.

Berendil, genannt der Bogenmeister, war ein solcher Fachmann. Er war sehr anspruchsvoll. Fast jeder Elb erlernt den Gebrauch von Waffen, und viele bevorzugen den Bogen. Thranduil verbrachte zahlreiche angenehme Tage mit seinen Kindern auf der Jagd im Düsterwald, und er bemerkte früh, dass Legolas vielversprechende Ansätze im Umgang mit dem Bogen zeigte. Also bat der König Berendil, Legolas in die Lehre zu nehmen, und Berendil stimmte zu. Und von da an übte sich der Prinz jeden Tag mit dem Bogenmeister in der Kunst, der Wissenschaft und der Überlieferung des Bogenschießens... ab einem Alter, das etwa neun Jahren entsprach, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sich diese Geschichte zutrug.

Der Bogenmeister brachte Legolas bei, wie man die Form eines guten Langbogens in den Zweigen eines lebendigen Baumes erkennen konnte. Er lehrte ihn, welche Bäume das geschmeidigste und kräftigste Holz für Bögen lieferten; die Esche, der Nussbaum, der Zürgelbaum, die Rotulme und die Eibe. Er lehrte Legolas, wie man die Äste erntete, die Borke abschälte und wie man die innere Schicht bis zum Holz abschaben musste. Er zeigte Legolas den ersten Bogen, den er mit eigenen Händen gemacht hatte und sprach zu ihm von seinen Stärken und Schwächen. „Dies nennt man einen Einzelbogen. Siehst du, dass er nur aus einem einzigen Stoff gemacht ist?" sagte der Bogenmeister. „Er ist leichter zu fertigen, aber nicht so stark wie der verbundene Bogen. Jetzt schau dir den Bogen an, den ich heute benutze. Das ist so ein verbundener Bogen, aus Holz und Horn gemacht, und aus einem geheimen Stoff. Einen verbundenen Bogen fertigen wir später."

Er erklärte, dass ein Bogen mehr sein müsse als nur ein zweifach geschwungenes Gerät, das die Kraft vom angespannten Arm des Schützen auf den davonschnellenden Pfeil übertrug. Gewiss, er sei eine Waffe für den Krieg und die Jagd, aber auch ein Gegenstand der Schönheit in Form und Gestaltung. Und er müsse die alte und ruhmvolle Tradition der Bogenschießkunst zeigen. Der Bogenmeister erzählte Legolas Geschichten von berühmten oder gescheiterten Bogenschützen aus den Legenden; der sterbliche Robin Hood, der die Reichen beraubte und die Armen beschenkte... der Elb Langbogen, der den Ziehsohn von König Thingol rettete und der von eben dem selben Ziehsohn erschlagen wurde... Diana von den Sterblichen, die Himmelsjägerin, die den Maia glich, und deren Zeichen der Bogen der Mondsichel ist. Und der gewaltige Vala Oromë. _Tradition_. Verstand Legolas all dies? Er verstand es.

Der Bogenmeister begleitete Legolas, während er mit einem kurzen Messer mit Horngriff seinen ersten eigenen Bogen schnitzte. Es war ein Einzelbogen ais Eschenholz. Legolas nannte ihn _Grünbogen_, teilweise, weil dies ähnlich klang wie sein eigener Name - _Grünblatt_ - und zum anderen, weil er ihm selbst ähnelte... „grün" an Jahren und Erfahrung.

„Die Sehnen sind nicht der schwächste Teil des Bogens. Sie sind der stärkste, und auch am leichtesten herzustellen." sagte der Bogenmeister. Er setzte seiner Erklärungen über Sehnen fort. Bogensehnen, sagte er, haben einen Punkt, an dem sie überdehnt werden können, und gute Bogenschützen müssen das wissen. Wenn der Zug an der Sehne zu stark wird, dann reißt sie. Je kräftiger die Sehne, desto größer die Gewalt („Ich meine die _Zerstörungskraft!"_ sagte Berendil), mit der der Rückstoß den Schützen trifft, am häufigsten in die Augen. „Aus diesem Grunde,"warnte er, „geht sicher, dass Eure Bogensehnen aus der besten Faser und so sorgfältig wie möglich gedreht sind. Gebt darauf acht, sie rechtzeitig auszutauschen, bevor sie altern." Er brachte Legolas bei, wie man die festen Blattrippen der Bogenpflanzen für Fasern benutzte.

Der Bogenmeister bezog auch die Fähigkeiten von Legolas' Schwester Elwen mit ein. Sie lehrte Legolas, wie man die Bogenpflanzen-Fasern mit Flachs vermengte und wie man sie mit einer Tropfenspindel zu starken Fäden spann (und ungeachtet Berendil's Behauptung, die Herstellung einer Bogensehne sei einfach, kann man die Spinnkunst mit einer Tropfenspindel keineswegs an einem Tag lernen). Dann zeigte sie ihm, wie man drei gesponnene Fäden zu einer Flechte verband. Sie packte drei Strähnen von Legolas' Haar und flocht sie ineinander, um deutlich zu machen, was sie meinte. „So muss es aussehen." sagte sie. Legolas war drauf und dran, sich über diese Würdelosigkeit zu beschweren... aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass drei seiner Haarsträhnen unentrinnbar in den Fäusten seiner Schwester hingen, besann er sich eines Besseren. Später entschied er, dass es ihm gefiel, und für den Rest seiner Tage trug er wenigstens einen geflochtenen Zopf in seinem Haar.

Elwen zeigte ihm, wie man die verknoteten Enden der Sehnen so umbog, dass sie in die Kerben an den Bogenenden passten. „Wenn du so weit bist, deinen Bogen zu bespannen," sagte sie, „dann wird dir der Bogenmeister beibringen, wie man den Rahmen benutzt, damit die Spannung gleichmäßig bleibt. Denk daran, die fertige Sehne mit einer Schicht aus Bienenwachs zu überziehen." Der Rat des Bogenmeisters in dieser Sache war einfach: _„Vernachlässige nie deine Bogensehnen."_ Und Legolas vernachlässigte sie nie.

Der Bogenmeister liebte es, über Pfeile zu sprechen. Er fand sie wunderschön um ihrer Grazie und ihrer Einfachheit willen, und weil sie ihre Aufgabe so gut erfüllten. Er nahm Legolas mit in den Wald und zeigte ihm die Bäume, deren Holz sich am besten und am schlechtesten für Pfeile eignete. Sie unterschieden sich von den Bäumen für Bogenholz. Pfeile mussten leichtgewichtig sein, geschmeidig genug, um Spitze und Federn daran zu befestigen und stark genug, um sich tief in den Leib des Zieles zu bohren, ohne bei dieser Belastung zu brechen.

„Pfeile sind wie Vögel, und deswegen werden sie von Manwë, dem Vala geliebt." sagte der Bogenmeister. „Erinnere dich, wie Fingon Maedhros entdeckte, der an einer Hand über Morgoths Abgrund hing! Maedhros flehte ihn an, seine Qualen mit einem Pfeil zu beenden. Fingon legte einen Pfeil ein, spannte den Bogen und rief Manwë um Hilfe an. Manwë schickte seinen Adler, der Fingon zu Maedhros hinauftrug; und Fingon schnitt Maehdros' Hand am Handgelenk ab und befreite ihn. Manwë hört auf die Vögel. Manche Vogelfedern eignen sich besser als andere, um Pfeile zu befiedern, aber glücklicherweise stammen die besten von zahmem Geflügel, so dass du nicht erst die Wälder nach Pfeilfedern durchstreifen musst."

Nichtsdestoweniger kehrten sie in den Wald zurück, um Pflanzen zu finden, mit denen man die Pfeile einfärben konnte. Berendils Lieblingsfarbe für Pfeile war grün – die kann man aus Färberwaid gewinnen ( das vermutlich schon Robin Hood verwendete, um seine „lincolngrünen" Stoffe herzustellen). Und so übte Legolas Grünblatt mit seinem Grünbogen und grünen Pfeilen, die mit Gänsefedern gefiedert waren.

Die Pfeilspitzen waren eine andere Sache. Die Elben hatten mehr über die Schmiedekunst vergessen, als andere jemals darüber lernen würden, und die Herstellung metallener Pfeilspitzen gehört in das Arbeitsgebiet des Schmiedes. Zwerge und Menschen beherrschen diese Fertigkeit ebenfalls, und sogar Orks bringen nützliche Pfeilspitzen zustande. Jedoch kommt niemand an das Werk der Elben heran. Der Bogenmeister brachte Legolas zu den Essen der Elbenschmiede, und obwohl Legolas nicht viel mit diesem Handwerk anfangen konnte, lernte er trotzdem genug darüber, dass es ihm für den Umgang mit dem Bogen nützlich war. Er lernte auch den Kniff, wie man scharfe Steinsplitter als Pfeilspitzen benutzt; welche Art von Stein (Flint war am leichtesten zu finden, Obsidian war auch gut, wenn man ihn bekommen konnte), welche Größe und Form, wie man sie schärfte und am Pfeil befestigte.

Am häufigsten lernte er, wie man Pfeile zurückgewann. Nicht, wie man sie in einem Kampf aufsparte (es sei denn in der höchsten Not), weil man während des Gefechts deswegen ein gefährliches Zögern riskierte, sondern wie man sie aus dem Leichen der Feinde oder der Beute zurückholte.

„Jetzt, da du deinen Bogen und deine Pfeile hast, müssen wir dir einen Köcher und eine Halterung beschaffen." sagte der Bogenmeister. „Ich werde sie für dich machen. Der Köcher wird leicht sein und Platz für drei Dutzend Pfeile haben. Du trägst ihn auf dem Rücken. Die Halterung wird so aussehen wie meine – ein Riemen geht vom Köcher über deine linke Schulter, ein zweiter unter deinem linken Arm hindurch und ein dritter unter deinem rechten Arm. Sie treffen auf deiner linken Brustseite zusammen und werden wie ein Gürtel mit einer Metallschnalle verbunden. Ich werde darauf achten, dass die Halterung sitzt, ohne über deine Tunika zu scheuern."

Der Bogenmeister machte beides für seinen jungen Schüler, wie versprochen. Der Köcher war ein elbisches Kunstwerk, geschmückt mit eingravierten, miteinander verflochtenen Buchenblättern, und die Lederriemen scheuerten nicht.

Während all dieser Lehrstunden über Handwerk und Bogenkunde vernachlässigte Legolas seine Zielübungen nicht. _Oh nein._ Vom ersten Tag an trainierte er unter der Anleitung des Bogenmeisters mit einem Übungsbogen. Berendil ließ Legolas natürlich zuerst auf unbewegliche Ziele schießen. Legolas schoß auf unbewegliche Ziele aus nächster Nähe, aus mittlerer Distanz und aus der weitestmöglichen Entfernung – tatsächlich sahen seine elbensichtigen Augen weiter, als er schießen konnte. Er schoss im Licht des Morgens und des Nachmittags. Er schoss in der dunkelsten Stunde der finstersten Nacht , und unter Sternen- und Mondlicht (das letztere am liebsten). Er ließ seine Abendmahlzeiten aus, um in der Düsternis der wolkigen Dämmerung zu üben. Er schoss im blendenen, goldenen Licht der Mittagssonne und im blendenden weißen Licht der winterlichen Schneestürme.

Während dieser frühen Lehrstunden entwickelte Legolas eine dicke Schwiele aus Hornhaut am linken Zeigefinger, die seine Hand vor dem Pfeil schützte, wenn er von der Sehne schnellte. Die Schwiele tat nicht weh und sah auch nicht unziemlich aus. Der Bogenmeister sagte: „Die Sterblichen tragen oft einen Handschuh an ihrer Bogenhand, um ihr Fleisch vor Schmerzen zu schützen, aber das brauchst du nicht. Wenn du den Bogen je länger als einen Monat nicht benutzen solltest, dann verschwindet die Schwiele. Trag keinen Handschuh. Dein Bogen wird deine Absichten besser erkennen und dir leichter gehorchen, wenn du die bloßen Hände benutzt, und du wirst weniger Fehler machen."

Sein ganzes Leben hindurch sollte Legolas niemals einen Bogenhandschuh tragen.

Legolas schoß auf unbewegliche Ziele aus einer stehenden Position (am leichtesten), einer knienden Position (auch nicht schlecht) und während er mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden saß. Er schoss seine Pfeile aus gebückter Position ab, und während er auf dem Rücken lag. Er schoss, während er stillhielt, während er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und während er wieder aufstand. Er schoss aus diesen Positionen, während es regnete und der Wind blies. Er nutzte seinen eigenen, selbst gemachten Bogen oder den Übungsbogen des Bogenmeisters, damit er lernte, wie unterschiedliche Bögen auf unterschiedliche Begleitumstände reagierten. Legolas wurde geschickt darin, auf unbewegliche Ziele zu schießen. Das war gut, weil es keine Kombination aus Wetter, Licht, Entfernung und Bogensorte gab, in der Berengil keine Meisterschaft von ihm forderte... und nach den ersten paar Monaten ging er dazu über, Fehler dadurch zu korrigieren, dass er ihn zum Fasten zwang. Legolas fastete nur selten, bis...

...Berendil sagte: „ich sehe gefährliche Zeiten voraus. Du musst lernen, auch deine linke Hand zu gebrauchen. Wenigstens überrascht du deine Feinde damit, und vor allem rettet dir das in einem Gefecht das Leben, wenn deine rechte Hand verletzt wird." Also wiederholte Legolas all seine Lehrstunden mit der linken Hand und entwickelte eine passende Schwiele an seiner Rechten. Diese Übungen trieben den jungen Prinzen fast in den Wahnsinn, aber er sah auch die Weisheit darin und er wollte der beste Bogenschütze werden, der jemals gelebt hatte. Dieser Gedanke hielt ihn aufrecht, wenn seine linke Schulter schmerzte und er nach seiner ausgelassenen Mahlzeit hungerte.

Berendil berichtete, das Legolas ein guter Schüler sei. „Er hat eine Begabung." pflegte er zu sagen. Er empfahl Legolas, an den Anfänger-Wettbewerben teilzunehmen. Legolas gewann sie alle.

Der Bogenmeister sagte: „Lass uns zu beweglichen Zielen übergehen." Zuerst waren es nur Lederscheiben, die von Baumzweigen herunterhingen und im Wind hin- und herschwangen. Sie bereiteten Legolas keine Schwierigkeiten. Also begannen sie mit der Jagd. Bald fing Legolas an, den Familientisch regelmäßig mit Fleisch zu beliefern. Der Bogenmeister zog Jägerin zu den Lehrstunden über das Anschleichen und das Töten während der Jagd hinzu. Sie war eine der dunkelhaarigen Elben und wurde als besonders schön angesehen (aber welcher Elb ist das nicht...?)

Jägerin war hochgewachsen und kräftig, die beste Fährtensucherin am Hof, und eine tödliche Schützin mit dem Bogen. Sie achtete die Jagd. Die Aufgabe von Jägerin war es, die Weidmannskunst zu lehren, die Legolas zu dem Ziel führen sollte, eine saubere Philosophie des Umganges mit dem Töten zu entwickeln.

„Legolas," sagte sie, „leg nie einen Pfeil auf deine Sehne, wenn du nicht vorhast, zu töten. Dafür ist der Bogen gedacht, zur Verteidigung oder zur Beschaffung von Nahrung. _Seine Drohung ist nichts weniger als der Tod. _Verstehst du das?"

Zu dieser Zeit glaubte Legolas noch nicht, dass der Tod sein ausschließliches Ziel sei. Er sagte nichts.

„Du musst das jetzt noch nicht begreifen. Allerdings musst du so handeln, als würdest du es tun. Wenn du deine Wild findest, solltest du es schnell töten und mit nur einem Schuß, wenn das möglich ist. Wenn du es vermeiden kannst, deine Beute zu ängstigen, um so besser. Verwunde sie nicht nur. Aber solltest du das tun, dann such das verletzte Tier und töte es so schnell wie möglich, ohne zu versagen. Und bitte um Verzeihung für sein Leiden. Bei jedem Tier, das du tötest, musst du Dankesworte dafür sprechen, dass es am großen Kreislauf des Lebens teilhat. Wenn du das Tier nicht zur Nahrung brauchst, oder wenn es dich nicht bedroht, dann missbrauche deinen Pfeil nicht. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, Jägerin." sagte Legolas.

Jägerin lehrte Legolas, wie man das Wild durch den Wald und die Felder verfolgt. Sie brachte ihm das Aussehen der verschiedenen Fährten bei. Sie kannte alle jagdbaren Tiere, und sie bevorzugte den kleinen, roten Hirsch. Ihre liebste Jagdtunika war aus der Decke des roten Hirschen gemacht; ihr schwarzes Haar wirkte im Gegensatz dazu wild und wunderschön. Sie lehrte Legolas, was er in der Brunftzeit zu erwarten hatte und wie er eine frühe, schwangere Ricke erkannte, wenn er eine zu Gesicht bekam.

Eines Tages fanden sie tief im Wald eine neue Fährte. „Legolas, sieh dir diesen Abdruck an."

Legolas kauerte sich neben sie und schaute. „Ein Wildschwein." sagte er. „Ein großes. Bewegt sich schnell."

„Wo läuft es hin?"

„Nach Norden, wie wir. Nach Hause."

„Nein... wir drehen ab und gehen eine Weile nach Osten. Es ist Thranduils Wille. Niemand nähert sich absichtlich einem Wildschwein, es sei denn in einer Jagdpartie von sechs Mann."

„Oder mehr. Und mit einer Fallgrube obendrein, wenn ich die Wahl hätte." fügte der Bogenmeister hinzu.

„Es ist eine gute Regel." sagte Jägerin. „Einmal sah ich ein Kind aus einem Dorf etwa einen halben Tagesritt südlich von hier. Es war schwer verletzt und dem Tode nahe. Die Sterblichen hatten den Kleinen zu uns gebracht, aber wir konnten ihm nicht helfen. Das Fleisch des Jungen war zerfetzt....er blutete sich schreiend zu Tode. Ich werde das niemals vergessen. Wildschweine sind schnell und gefährlich. Sie sind um ein Vielfaches größer als ein Kind. Sie können einen erwachsenen Elb mit Leichtigkeit umbringen. Du musst sie ernstnehmen, Legolas."

Legolas nickte. „Ich nehme alle meine Bogenschießlektionen ernst."

„Du brauchst einen Sauspieß, um mit einem Wildschwein fertig zu werden." sagte Berengil. „Der Bogen nützt dir nichts. Immerhin, ich werde dir den doppelten Pfeilschuss beibringen. Der ist nützlich gegen allzu große Feinde... oder gegen besonders eigensinnige."

Der doppelte Pfeilschuss bedeutete, dass man zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig einlegte und losließ. Einen Teil der Technik eignete sich Legolas so schnell an, dass er ihre Wirksamkeit anzweifelte. Er konnte zwei Pfeile fast so schnell mit zwei Schüssen abfeuern wie mit nur einem. Dann begriff er, dass mehr an der Sache dran war. Wenn er die Haltung seiner Finger änderte, konnte er dafür sorgen, dass die Pfeile dicht nebeneinander einschlugen, oder um eine Fingerbreite auseinander. Das war eine Herausforderung. Legolas übte doppelte Pfeilschüsse in ein Astloch von einem abgestorbenen Baum. Beide Pfeile gleichzeitig in das Astloch zu schießen war einfach. Einen Pfeil auf jede Seite neben das Astloch zu zielen, und das mit nur einem Schuss, war schwer. Legolas ging all seine Bogenschießlektionen noch einmal durch; diesmal benutzte er die Technik des doppelten Pfeilschusses, um die Pfeile voneinander zu trennen.

Der Bogenmeister ließ Legolas an den Zwischenwettbewerben teilnehmen, und er gewann sie alle. Mittlerweile war der gesamte Hof interessiert. Die fortgeschrittenen Schützen traten gegen ihn an und Legolas besiegte nach und nach jeden einzelnen, der nicht beim Bogenmeister in die Lehre gegangen war.

Der Prinz brauchte keine Anleitung, wie man sich leise auf der Fährte bewegte, wie man sich abseits vom Wind hielt oder sich unsichtbar machte. In der Jagd von Kleinwild bis zur Größe des Rothirsches konnte er mit den Erwachsenen mithalten. Deshalb genossen alle vier – Jägerin und ihr Mann, der Bogenmeister und Legolas – ihre Ausflüge in den Wald. Allerdings konnten sie nicht jeden Tag jagen – sie hätten den Wald sonst allzu sehr beansprucht und das Gesetz der Notwendigkeit verletzt. Also setzte der Bogenmeister Legolas an den jagdfreien Tagen auf den Pferderücken.

„Jetzt stehen die Ziele still und du bist es, der sich bewegt." sagte er. Also durchlief Legolas einmal mehr all seine Übungen, diesmal auf seinem Pferd Golden. Zum ersten Mal war Legolas mit seinen Fortschritten nicht zufrieden.

„Du machst einen großen Schritt nach vorne." meinte der Bogenmeister. „Du versuchst, beim Schießen zwei Pfeile voneinander zu trennen, und du beginnst mit deinen Übungen auf dem Pferderücken. Beides ist schwer. Lern erst das eine und dann das andere."

Legolas glaubte nicht, dass es daran lag. Etwas anderes war falsch und er wusste nicht, was es war. Er fing an, darüber nachzubrüten.

*****

Der wilde Eber, den sie im Wald umgangen hatten, lief weiter nach Norden. Er hatte ein gewisses Empfindungsvermögen, wie viele der größeren Tiere in Mittelerde. In seinem schweinischen Geist hielt er sich selbst für den _Herrscher_. Die Menschen hatten ihn mit ihren besonders trainierten Spürhunden vom Dorf weggejagt. Herrscher hasste es, vertrieben zu werden, denn er wollte die zahmen Sauen bespringen und ihre Ferkel dann in die Wälder zurücktreiben, wo sie verwildern würden. Die Sterblichen hätten es vorgezogen, ihn einzufangen und für die Tafel zu mästen, aber Herrscher war so groß und so gefährlich, dass es das Risiko nicht wert war, dabei ausgebildete Hunde und Männer zu verlieren.

Von den Spürhunden gehetzt zu werden, versetzte Herrscher in Zorn. Der einzige Grund, dass er sie nicht umbrachte, war der, dass die Spürhunde nach den Jägern bellen würden, wenn er anhielt, um mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Er wusste dies aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung. Sein rechtes Ohr war in diesem Augenblick eingerissen und peinigte ihn seit einer Begegnung mit einem Jagdhund. Herrscher wollte bleiben und noch mehr von den zahmen Sauen besteigen; danach wollte er die Ferkel in die Wälder führen. Er wollte die reichlichen Überrreste fressen, die sich rings um die menschliche Ansiedlung finden ließen. Er hätte gern noch einmal Kinderfleisch gekostet. Aber er setzte seinen Weg fort, kochend vor Wut. Er verfluchte Menschen und Hunde in schweinisch-schwarzer Sprache, während er nordwärts zog.

*****

An diesem Abend hielt sich Legolas in Thranduils Hallen auf, und zwar in den Räumlichkeiten, die dem Gebrauch der Familie vorbehalten waren. Thranduil hatte seinen Hof ursprünglich in den Höhlen eingerichtet, die der rauschende Strom in den Untergrund gegraben hatte. Diese Höhlen wurden noch immer in Zeiten der Gefahr benutzt, so wie in den folgenden Jahren bei der Begegnung mit Bilbo und den Zwergen. Nichtsdestoweniger fühlten sich Waldelben oberhalb des Erdbodens glücklicher, und vor langer Zeit hatte der König eine größere Halle Höhlen gebaut. Hier hatte jedes Familienmitglied sein eigenes Zimmer für sich. Das gemeinsame Familienzimmer war größer. Es standen keine Betten darin, statt dessen Tische, Stühle und Regale für Bücher. Dicht am Kamin befand sich so etwas ähnliches wie eine Weintheke und ein großes Sofa. Legolas lag auf diesem Sofa ausgestreckt, das goldene Haupt auf einer Seitenlehne, die Arme über dem Kopf, das rechte Bein auf der Sitzfläche, den linken Fuß auf dem Fußboden. Legolas räkelte sich nicht herum wie ein menschlicher Junge, der selbst noch das gepflegteste Zimmer aussehen lassen konnte wie ein ungemachtes Bett. Er streckte sich wie eine Katze, und er dachte nach.

Sein Vater und seine Mutter, Thranduil und Elsila, standen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes Arm in Arm auf dem Balkon. Hier öffnete sich die Halle geradewegs zum Wald, ein Ausblick, der den Waldelben unendlich mehr gefiel als der in eine Steinhöhle. Der Strom trennte den Rasenstreifen vom Wald und erfüllte die Luft mit seiner vielgeliebten Musik. An der entfernten Seite des Stromes hatten die Elben eine kreisrunde Lichtung geschaffen. Sie nutzten sie, um dort zu singen, zum Geschichtenerzählen, für Picknicks und als Freiluft-Schulzimmer. Legolas hörte den Gesang vieler Stimmen, während er dalag und die Kunst des doppelten Pfeilschusses vom Pferderücken bedachte.

Elwen kam herein, wie üblich in Hose und Hemd gekleidet. Sie begrüßte ihre Mutter und küsste sie; sie grüßte ihren Vater und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Dann ging sie zu Legolas hinüber, zog ihn an den Haaren und schob sein linkes Bein ohne viel Federlesens auf das Sofa. Sie lehnte sich gegen die andere Armlehne, streckte ihre Beine in seine Richtung aus und stieß ihre Füße gegen die seinen.

Legolas setzt sich halb auf. Sie schauten einander an, gestiefelter Fuß gegen gestiefelten Fuß. 

„Was machst du da?" fragte er.

„Dich auf mich aufmerksam machen. Ich habe dich heute nicht beim Abendessen gesehen, und gestern auch nicht. Bestraft Berendil dich gerade für irgendeine Nachlässigkeit auf dem Feld?"

„Tut er nicht. Ich bin mit Golden ausgeritten. Nebenbei - der Bogenmeister _bestraft_ keine Schüler. Er verlangt von uns, dass wir unsere Schwächen überwinden."

„Aber Berendil sagt mir, du hätten schon einige Zeit keine Schwächen mehr gezeigt."

„Ich spüre, dass ich etwas falsch mache, aber ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist."

Thranduil fing an, dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Es war seine Pflicht und seine Freude, die Kinder zu erziehen, während sie ihre Eigenheiten entwickelten. Dass sein Jüngster versprach, ein Wunderkind mit dem Bogen zu werden, war so befriedigend wie faszinierend. „Wie macht er das?" fragte er Berendil einmal.

„Auf dreierlei Art. Zuerst einmal hat er einen überragenden Weitblick und kraftvolle Hände. Zum zweiten ist er blitzgescheit. Er lernt schnell und behält alles im Gedächtnis. Jeder Schuss, jede Jagd, jede Lektion nützt ihm bei der nächsten. Deshalb übt er auch so viel – er hat gerne die Erfahrung, auf der er aufbauen kann. Aber diese Dinge kann man über die meisten Künste der Elben sagen. Zum dritten – vergib mir, meine Schilderung wird ihm nicht gerecht – er bringt die Dinge besser _ zusammen_ als die meisten. Er nutzt, was er über die Entfernung und den Wind weiß, so dass er den Pfeil nicht dorthin schickt, wo das Ziel ist, sondern eigentlich dahin, wo er glaubt, dass es sein wird. Wenn ich schieße, ziele ich mit dem Auge. Wenn Legolas schießt, leitet er den Pfeil mit seinem _Geist_. Das ist seine Gabe."

„Wenn ich vom Pferderücken aus schieße, dann ist Golden zu sanftmütig." sagte Legolas gerade. „Ich kenne ihren Gang zu gut. Ihre Schritte sind regelmäßig. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie... ich meine, wie viel..." Er rang darum, seine Gedanken auszudrücken. „ich weiß, wie ich meinen Schuss einrichten muss, wenn ich ihre Bewegung mit einberechne. Wenn ich über die Anpassung nicht nachdenken muss, kann ich nicht besser werden."

„Was sagt Berendil dazu?"

„Er sagt, dass ich ein lebhafteres Pferd reiten sollte, wenn ich größer und stärker bin." Legolas machte keinen Versuch, sein Missvergnügen angesichts dieses Ratschlages zu verbergen. Elben entwickeln sich während ihrer Kindheit viel langsamer als Menschen, und Legolas war noch Jahre von seiner vollen Größe entfernt.

_„Er stellt den Bogenmeister in Frage!"_ dachte Thranduil heimlich für sich.

„Vielleicht hast du gewissermaßen eine höhere Ebene erreicht." sagte Elwen. „Du hast noch keinen Tag ausgeruht, seit du angefangen hast, von Berengil zu lernen. Das verlangt er nicht von dir. Setz morgen einen Tag aus. Vielleicht gibt dir das einen ganz neuen Einblick."

„Ich mag das Üben, Schwester. Aber vielleicht hast du recht. Was können wir machen?"

„Lass uns ein Picknick auf der Lichtung veranstalten, und nach Sonnenuntergang singen wir ein paar Lieder. Morgen haben wir Gäste aus Lothlórien! Ein Reiter ist gerade angekommen. Ich war hier, um es Vater und Mutter zu sagen, und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich mit dir reden wollte."

„Es wird gut sein, sie hierzuhaben." sagte Königin Elsila. „Ich gehe und begrüße den Reiter. Gute Nacht, meine Lieben."

Thranduil sagte mit einiger Verspätung: „Kinder, nehmt eure Füße vom Sofa. Und du, Tochter, hör auf, deinen Bruder in Unruhe zu versetzen."

„Dann muss ich mich auch verabschieden." antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Soll ich einen Pagen schicken, um unsere Wachen im Süden zu beachrichtigen?"

Legolas sagte: „Ich werde gehen. Es ist eine schöne Nacht für einen Ritt. Gute Nacht, alle zusammen."

*****

Der Reiter aus Lothlórien war nicht der einzige Besucher, der Thranduils Grenzen in dieser Nacht überquerte. Herrscher folgte ihm kurze Zeit später, mit Blut auf seinen Hauern und in seinem Geist. Zuletzt hatte er einen halb ausgewachsenen Wolfswelpen getötet, der das Pech gehabt hatte, dass er ihn in einem unbewachten Augenblick antraf. Das unerfahrene Tier hatte die Nase in einen Schlammloch vergraben, um eine schmerzende Abschürfung auf seiner Schnauze zu kühlen. Als er den Eber witterte, war es zu spät, irgendetwas zu tun... außer zu sterben. Herrscher schlitzte den Wolfswelpen von der Brust bis zum Unterleib auf und zerfleischte die hervorquellenden Eingeweide. Der letzte Atemzug des Welpen war ein einziger Schrei.

Herrscher stand über dem toten Welpen. Sein aufgerissenes Ohr pochte. Er nahm das Ohr des Welpen ins Maul und kaute darauf herum, bis es blutete. _Rache schmeckte gut._ Dies war zwar kein Hund, aber es war dicht genug dran.

*****

Als Legolas die Halle verließ, hatte er einen Plan. Nachdem er die Wachen angewiesen hatte, nach ihren Gästen Ausschau zu halten, würde er noch etwas mehr auf dem Pferderücken üben. Und er würde sich den Rat des Bogenmeisters zu Herzen nehmen... ein wenig vor der Zeit. Er würde ein lebhafteres Pferd reiten. Genauer gesagt – er würde Fëanor _(Feuriger Geist)_ reiten, das Pferd seines Vaters.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Heimlichkeit zu verschwenden, führte er Fëanor aus dem Stall, durch den Fluss und über die Lichtung. Mehrere Elben winkten und riefen ihm etwas zu, aber er ging weiter. Er wollte Fëanor an seine Gegenwart gewöhnen, bevor er aufstieg. Als Legolas erst einmal oben saß, war es ein hartes Stück Arbeit für ihn, sein Reittier im Schritt zu halten. Thranduil war über sechs Fuß groß und hatte sein Schlachtroß nach Stärke, Größe und Lebhaftigkeit ausgesucht. Legolas dagegen war für einen Zwölfjährigen recht klein geraten. Da Fëanor bei jeder Gelegenheit in Trab fiel, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er auf den Kadaver des aufgeschlitzten Wolfswelpen stieß.

Er erinnerte sich an die Weidmannskunst und stieg ein gutes Stück entfernt ab, um die Fährte nicht zu zerstören. Als er etwa auf halbem Weg zwischen dem toten Welpen und Fëanor war, sah er die Spuren und die Verletzungen. Dann wusste er Bescheid. _ Das Wildschwein._

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Rascheln im nahen Gehölz. Er stand vollig still.

*****

Herrscher war da. Und er war hocherfreut, denn abgesehen von dem Pferd war Legolas allein. Wildschweine können natürlich nicht zählen, aber Herrscher kannte die „Sechser-Regel" ebenso gut wie Jägerin. Er konnte leicht den Unterschied spüren zwischen sechs Jägern, die ihn überwältigen konnten und fünfen, die es nicht konnten. An diesem Abend wusste er, dass da das Pferd war, und nur noch einer mehr. Kein Mensch, nein... aber es war dicht genug dran.

Legolas bewegte nur die Augen und schätzte den Abstand zu Fëanor. Er nahm an, dass der Eber genauso weit von Fëanor entfernt war wie er selbst, aber auf der anderen Seite. Er hatte seinen Bogen und die Pfeile, aber er wiegte sich nicht in dem Glauben, dass sie ihn vor einem angreifenden Wildschwein schützen würden. Seine einzige Chance war, vor dem Angriff Fëanor zu erreichen und dann zu reiten wie der Wind. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass das große Pferd schneller laufen konnte als der Eber... oder dass es wenigstens imstande war, zu überleben. _Wenigstens hoffte er das._

Feänor fing bereits an, ein wenig herumzutänzeln, als ihm der Geruch nach Wildschwein und Blut in die Nüstern stieg.

Legolas tat einen tiefen, aber sehr leisen Atemzug. Dann machte er seine Bewegung, einen plötzlichen Satz in Richtung der Steigbügel. Er sprang wie eine Katze auf den Pferderücken und schrie: _„Noro lim!"_ Und Fëanor galoppierte wie verrückt.

Herrscher war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie flohen den Pfad hinunter; Fëanor konnte nicht entkommen, und Herrscher konnte sie nicht einholen. Legolas befand sich in einem Rausch der Angst. Er wusste, dass eine einzige falsche Bewegung oder der Verlust des Gleichgewichts ihn direkt dem Eber in den Weg schleudern würde. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Fëanors Mähne und wich den peitschenden Zweigen aus. Der Wind fegte durch sein Haar, während sie durch den Wald brachen, und – er _genoss_ das doch nicht etwa? Er ließ Fëanor laufen, wo er wollte, denn er wusste, dass er der Sicherheit seiner Ställe zustrebte. Aber in all seiner Panik, seiner Erregung und Unerfahrenheit vergaß er, dass zwischen dem Wald und den Stallungen die Lichtung lag, _und die Lichtung war voller Elben._ Sie hielten genau darauf zu.

*****

„Haldir, komm doch bitte zu uns in den Familienraum." sagte Thranduil. „Wir wollen auf dem Balkon einen Becher Wein trinken." Elwen goss ein und Thranduil bediente zuerst seinen Gast, dann Elsila, Elwen und sich selbat. Die Nachtluft wehte durch die offenen Balkontüren und brachte den Gesang derer mit sich, die sich auf der Lichtung versammelt hatten. Die vier erhoben ihre Becher zu einem schweigenden Gruß an die Sterne.

Jägerin und ihr Mann Galadel waren unterhalb von ihnen auf der Wiese. Berendil hatte den Fluss gerade auf den schlüpfrigen Steinen überquert, die als Brücke dienten – jedenfalls für Elben. Jeder andere wäre ziemlich schnell ins Wasser gerutscht. Die Sänger beendeten einen wehmütigen _ann-thennath_ an das Sternbild des Schmetterlings (unsere _Cassiopeia_). Ihre Stimmen erstarben unter den Geräuschen des Stromes und der Wälder.

Auf dem Rasen sagte Jägerin: „Was ist das?"

Auf dem Balkon fragte Elwen: „Erwartest du noch mehr Reiter, Haldir?"

Jenseits des Stromes rannte Berendil dem Geräusch entgegen. „Etwas kommt hierher!"

In diesem Moment brach Fëanor in vollem Lauf aus dem entfernten Ende der Lichtung; sein Schweif flatterte hinter ihm und Legolas klammerte sich an seinen Rücken. Es sah aus, als würden sie kopfüber in Berendil hineinkrachen, aber Berendil duckte sich und Fëanor scheute halb, und halb sprang er über ihn hinweg. Berengil spürte die Hitze des großen Pferdes und hätte seine Hufe berühren können. Auf beiden Seiten spritzten die Elben auseinander, denn jetzt lag Herrscher nur noch knapp zehn Schritte zurück, und er war gekommen, um zu töten.

Ein einzelnes Mädchen stand wie eingefroren auf einem Fleck rechts von Berendil. Er langte nach dem Kind, hob es hoch und warf den kleinen Körper in Richtung Strom. Dann wandte er sich dem angreifenden Eber zu. Er konnte noch denken: _O Elbereth, Dank sei dir für Deine Gnade... _, während er rings um sich hier die unbeschirmten Gedanken der entsetzten Elben hören konnte: _Mandos' Hallen... Mandos' Hallen..._ Die Zeit verlangsamte sich für ihn und der Eber kam näher.

Dann drehte Legolas sich um, wendete Fëanor und fing an zu schießen.

Berendil hörte das Singen des Bogens (bei diesem Geräusch dachte er stets an Gesang) und das _ Ssswppp!_ von Pfeilen. Sie zischten rings um seinen Kopf und fast durch seine Haare. Dann sah er einen eigenartigen und wundersamen Anblick: Herrscher waren rings um seinen Kopf und die Schultern irgendwie dicke, grüne Borsten gewachsen. Er griff nicht länger an. Im Sterben krachte er in Berengil hinein... aber als totes Gewicht, nicht als lebende Furie.

Dann passierten gleich mehrere Dinge: Das Mädchen kam am Flussufer auf die Beine und fing an zu weinen. Jägerin und ein paar andere rannten zu ihr, um sie zu trösten. Oben im Familienraum fiel die Königin zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrem langen Leben in Ohnmacht. Thranduil konnte sich kaum genügend zusammennehmen, um sie aufzufangen. Fëanor, der die ganze Angelegenheit satt hatte, schlug mächtig mit den Hinterläufen aus und kippte Legolas in den Fluss. 

Galadel kam zu Berengil, der unverletzt geblieben war. Wären wir dort gewesen, hätten wir zweifellos Dinge gesagt wie _„Schau dir das an!"_ oder _„So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen!" _Nun haben Elben wenig Neigung zu solchem Geschwätz, noch haben sie es nötig, denn sie können von Natur aus Gedanken lesen. Nichtsdestoweniger sagte Galadel einen Augenblick später: „Schau dir das an!". Und Berendil erwiderte: „So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen!" Und dies war es, was sie sahen:

Legolas hatte, nachdem er Fëanor gewendet hatte, innerhalb von vier Sekunden fünf Schüsse losgelassen: Der erste war ein Doppelpfeilschuss gewesen. Jeder der beiden Pfeile hatte ein Auge durchbohrt und war auf der Stelle tödlich. Aber immer noch war der Eber herangekommen. Legolas hatte sich in den Steigbügeln aufgerichtet und einen einzelnen Pfeil in den Nacken des Schweines geschossen, der den Strang des Rückenmarks verletzte. Dies machte Herrscher beträchtlich langsamer. Dann hatte Legolas sich wieder in den Sattel fallen lassen, sich zur einen Seite hinuntergelehnt und einen weiteren Pfeil abgeschossen, der von vorn die Kehle durchbohrte. Endlich beugte er sich gefährlich zur anderen Seite hinunter und platzierte einen Pfeil in Herrschers Ohr.

Jemand sprang vom Balkon in die nächststehenden Bäume und schwang sich auf den Rasen hinunter. Es war Elwen. Sie rannte über die Steine im Fluss zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Legolas noch immer im Wasser saß.

„Du bist verletzt!" sagte sie. „Du hast dir die Hand an den Felsen geschnitten – es blutet!"

Legolas hielt seine Hand in den Fluss, um sie zu säubern, bevor er aufstand. Der Schnitt war gar nichts – eine Stunde später würde er geheilt sein (Ein Stichling im Fluss trank sein Elbenblut im Wasser und lebte nach diesem Vorfall noch zehn weitere Jahre).

Elwen schlenderte zu Berendil und Galadel hinüber und warf einen Blick auf Herrscher. „Das ist der alte Fangzahn." stellte sie fest. „Der, der dieses Kind umgebracht hat. Ich nehme an, den werden wir wohl _nicht _essen."

„Legolas, jeder einzelne dieser Schüsse wäre mir unmöglich gewesen." sagte Berendil.

„Mein Bruder, ein solches Schießen habe ich noch nie gesehen."sagte Elwen. „Das ist wirklich wundervoll. Übrigens, Vater will dich in seinem Zimmer sehen. Ich glaube, er ist besorgt." Das war eine glatte Untertreibung des Zustandes, in dem sich Thranduil augenblicklich befand.

„Ja. Würdest du Fëanor für mich einfangen und dich um ihn kümmern? Und ihm ein paar Äpfel extra geben? Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Und du hast das meine gerettet." sagte Berendil.

„Nachdem ich es zuerst in Gefahr gebracht habe." sagte Legolas. „Ich bitte dich um Vergebung."

Jetzt stieß Haldir zu der Gruppe; er war Elwen bei ihrem Abstieg über die Bäume gefolgt. Als er den Eber sah, schüttelte er den Kopf. „ich dachte, Berendil und du, ihr wäret auf dem Weg in Mandos' Hallen, und das Pferd wahrscheinlich auch. Dies ist wunderbare Bogenschießkunst, vor allem vom Rücken eines solchen Ungetüms. Oh, und ich habe eine Botschaft von Thranduil. Er möchte..."

„... mich in seinem Zimmer sehen, ich weiß." sagte Legolas.

„Wahrscheinlich will er mich auch sehen." sagte Berendil mit einem Grinsen. „Also, Herr Legolas, ich werde mit dir kommen."

„Ich habe keine Angst davor, in das Zimmer meines Vaters zu gehen." sagte Legolas, schüttelte sich, um die Wassertropfen loszuwerden und versuchte, ein wenig präsentabler zu wirken. „Aber deine Gesellschaft ist mir stets willkommen, Bogenmeister. Lass uns gehen."

*****

Wären wir Sperlinge auf dem Fensterbrett, dann hätten wir Thranduil allein in seinem Zimmer gesehen, wesentlich gefasster, als wir es unter ähnlichen Umständen gewesen wären. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass der Augenblick zu ihm zurückkam, als Berendil, das Kind und Legolas beinahe ums Leben gekommen wären. Die Angst nährte seinen Zorn, und er hatte damit zu kämpfen.

Als das Klopfen an der Tür erklang, sagte er: „Kommt!" Legolas und Berendil kamen herein.

„Legolas, was hast du getan?" sagte Thranduil.

_Es ist meine Schuld, Thranduil_, sagte Berendil, den Geist abgeschirmt. _Ich bin derjenige, der ihm die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat._

Thranduil warf Berendil einen Blick zu, der so bedeutungsschwanger war wie nur irgendeine gedankliche Unterredung, und er wandte sich Legolas zu.

„Sprich, Legolas."

„Vater, ich habe dein Pferd geritten, um mit der Waffe zu üben, weil mein eigenes Pferd zu sanftmütig ist. Ich habe nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten." Dann berichtete er, wie er den toten Wolfswelpen gefunden hatte, und von der Verfolgung durch den wilden Eber. „Ich habe Fëanor seinen Willen gelassen, und er lief wie der Wind. Ich habe nicht an die Gefahr auf der Lichtung gedacht, bis wir dort waren."

„Du hättest Fëanor niemals meistern können, ob du die Gefahr rechtzeitig erkannt hättest oder nicht. Du bist mir wie eine Distel vorgekommen auf diesem Pferd. Drei Tode habe ich heute Abend nahen sehen – deinen, den von Berendil und den des Kindes. Deine Mutter wird vielleicht nie wieder die selbe sein. Was soll Haldir von uns halten, wenn unser Prinz eine solche Missachtung zeigt?"

„Thranduil," sagte Berendil, „Legolas hat mein Leben gerettet, sein eigenes und das des Kindes. Niemand ist tot oder auch nur verletzt. Wenn er auf Goldens Rücken gesessen hätte, als er das Wildschwein fand, wäre er nicht entkommen. Und nie habe ich eine solche Schießkunst gesehen. Er hat mich überholt."

„Unsinn. Er ist ein _Kind._ Er kommt nie und nimmer an deine Erfahrung und dein sicheres Urteil heran, wie du hoffentlich bemerkt hast."

„Was die Erfahrung und das Urteil angeht, bin ich der Meister. Wenn es darum geht, einen Pfeil dorthin zu schicken, wo er ihn haben will... da hat Legolas mich überholt, und er wird nur noch besser werden. Du solltest ihm besser den Umgang mit noch einer andern Waffe beibringen. Eines Tages wird er ein Krieger sein, und dann wird er neben seinem Bogen auch eine Klinge brauchen."

_Ich stimme dir zu, mein Freund._ sagten Thranduils beschirmte Gedanken. _Ich werde ihn bald zu Klingensängerin in die Waffenmeisterei schicken._

Laut (und höchst erzürnt) sagte Thranduil: „Lass uns allein, Bogenmeister." Berendil verneigte sich und ging hinaus.

„Legolas, du bist fehlgegangen und hast uns in große Bedrängnis gebracht. Ich könnte dich dafür prügeln lassen, dass du auf diese Art deinen Hals riskiert hat, mein Sohn."

Legolas verneigte sich. „Zu deinen Diensten, mein Herr Vater. Aber nur von deinen Händen allein will ich das ertragen; jeder andere sollte sich davor hüten."

Berendil belauschte diesen Wortwechsel von außerhalb des Zimmers, wo er schamlos herumtrödelte.

Ausgezeichnete Antwort, Thranduil. Ich glaube, Jung-Legolas wird erwachsen.

„Oh, raus mit dir!" sagte Thranduil. „Berendil wird sich eine Strafe für dich ausdenken. Halt dich fern von meinem Pferd und gib in Zukunft besser auf dich acht."

Legolas verneigte sich noch einmal. „Ich liebe dich auch, Vater."

Thranduil beobachtete, wie er hinausging. _Eines Tages wird Legolas' Tapferkeit einem hohen Ziel sehr dienlich sein._ dachte er.

ENDE

*Chathol-linn heißt auf Sindarin _„Klingensängerin"_

Vielen Dank, Cuthalion! www.cuthalionsbogen.de 


End file.
